Nation RP Brainstorming/Format
As I mentioned on the main page under the Format section, this will certainly be the largest challenge we face before the RP actually begins. While I wish there was some way for me to simply lay out the way we want to do things, I think much of this is best conveyed through discussion, especially since none of these ideas are solid at the moment. However, I will make a general list of ideas, and should you have any of your own, feel free to add them. Location Pages Obviously we're going to need location pages, which can be a lot like those on CHB, though possibly more general like "The ___ and ____ northern border" or, if we go so far as to name specific areas of land, those could work nicely too. Since we're dealing with a large world map, there're going to need to be a LOT of these. Fortunately, I think we could get a lot of people to pitch in here, since all you need is a basic description of the area. A reach goal for this would be to give each location page its own mini-map, displaying the area in greater detail. Levels of Leadership This is a purely experimental concept, but since many of our members will be new to Nation RPing, and we're likely to have a more fluctuating user-base than many forum RPs, it could be necessary. At the highest level, we could create the equivalent of a "newb only area" wherein newbs can set up their own small kingdoms, but under the jurisdiction of a higher power. A specific mod-run nation, likely a large decentralized Empire, would manage aspects of the kingdom in return for its loyalty. Thus, the highest level would be some form of "Emperor", with these user-run kings or queens beneath him. At the middle level we'd have regular nations run by more experienced RP'ers, or those willing to take on more of a challenge. Since this is pretty much normaly, there's nothing in particular to elaborate on here. At the lowest level, we could have 'lords' or 'governors'. The idea here would be for users who're more used to the kind of roleplay we do on CHBRPW, and just want to control a single character, or a small number of characters. These individuals would be in charge of anything from a fife to a province, and would thus would be removed from the more complicated aspects of nation RPing, but would still have significance in the greater scheme of things. The number of options open to them at the moment are unknown, but given that Nation RPing is a fairly flexible form of roleplay, I'm sure we could ensure that everyone feels comfortable in this position. The most notable thing about this idea is that, should a 'lord' leave, it will have no impact on the greater game, but should a king or higher power leave, a 'lord' may be able to take his place and move up in the world. We could possibly expand this to include other forms of leadership, like generals and diplomats. These rolls are also available to any higher power, like kings or emperors. Confidential Information As I stated on the other page, this could be a big problem, and so it'd be good to hear some opinions on how we could manage this. Making all information public would be highly problematic, as even experienced RP'ers can't be trusted not to subconsciously metagame. Dropbox is one option, though I don't know whether some users might be opposed to using it. Similarly, using a seperate forum might be a problem, since navigating between the two would be a pain, and might feel like a step backwards when we're supposed to be managing things using a wikia format. That said, another option might be coding, though it remains to be seen whether anything like this is at all possible. Coding Thanks to Bach, we're going to have some pretty heavy-duty coding at our disposal. The nature of this coding is presently unknown, but I'm sure that when Bach has some more time on her hands, she'll tell us what she can do for us.